Talk:All countries/@comment-2A02:1812:516:AE00:7490:A8AF:83FE:F749-20191113081625
I thought I would share my experience with the Tellink Roaming SIM. I travel in Europe once every 12-18 months and find it painful to get a new SIM card each time I land. So this never-expiring SIM seems like a good fit. Summary: Great SIM card ... once all is working. I bought the card and I received it in a week. It took about 5 days to have it all working though. Lessons learned: * Buy the 25 euro card. Do not add extra credit when you buy the card (I did and had to contact support as the extra credit was not loaded onto the card). You can add the same credit later anyway. * Support is not great. Their main support number (+32 3 400 48 49.) advertised on https://www.tellinkroaming.com/support/contact is disconnected as of November 2019. Their main office number is only manned Monday - Friday during business hours in Europe. It also took several goes before I managed to talk to someone. Web and email inquiries are answered only during business hours. * Positive note: Once I managed to talk to a person they were very helpful and quickly resolved my issue including providing a refund due to the many issues I had. * The credit you have (the initial 10 euro) are added to your account. If you intend to use data, you THEN must use this credit to buy a "BUNDLE", otherwise your usage is taken from your account on a "pay-as-you-go" basis. In my case, I used 15 MB (barely the size of a couple of emails with attached pictures) and was charged 22.50 euro. Ouch! * Positive note: Once I applied my credit to a "Bundle", the cost became 7 euro for 1GB or 17 euro for 3GB ... A lot better! * When you needed it, you can either buy a data bundle or add more credit. Once again this "credit" needs to be allocated to a "Bundle" unless you want to use Pay-As-You-Go (for calls and SMS) * SMSes are not part of "Bundles", and will be taken from your Credit. You do not get any alerts when your credit is low ... or 0 euro. When the credit is gone you cannot send any SMSes anymore even if you have an active phone & data bundle. Very confusing, though now that I understand how it works, I know how to manage this. * Another confusing "feature": to top-up your card, you need to enter your number as "32438xxxxxx" (the international version of your number), but to manage your account and allocate credit to a Bundle, you need to go to a different page and enter your number as "0438xxxxxx" (the local version of your number). * One a positive note: I tested my unlocked phone as a "Mobile Hotspot" and was able to share my data with my laptop and with other smart phones. I look forward to using this SIM for my many future travels through Europe.